


Спящее озеро Рыбий Хвост

by Lkv



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Children, Gen, Memory Related, Mystery, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая битва Кейкайна Рюдзи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спящее озеро Рыбий Хвост

«Ёкаи – абсолютное зло.  
Встретив их, уничтожай не колеблясь».

Где-то вдали у старых гнилых помостов, уходящих под воду, слышался детский смех, но здесь, за камышами, было тихо. Рюдзи вдохнул пресный запах тины, скосил взгляд в сторону развлекающихся сверстников и произнёс:  
– Идиоты.  
Он, конечно, не ожидал услышать ответ, но это совсем не волновало его нежданную гостью:  
– Да, идиоты, – прозвенело где-то в камышах.  
Дети быстро пугаются – даже будущие онмёдзи. Рюдзи подскочил на траве и, будь он проворнее, уже сорвался бы с места, сам не зная, куда бежать – то ли к камышам, то ли от камышей. Но проворность и гипс на ноге всегда были плохими собратьями. Так что Рюдзи остался на месте и только икнул от испуга.  
– Всегда кричат, – продолжали меж тем в камышах, – смеются… А что смешного? И этот шарик, который они лупят ногами – так глупо. А уж если они залезают в воду… – и из воды выглянула позолочённая голова, – всё дно ходуном ходит… И я не могу заснуть.  
Рюдзи молчал, но она, видно, не ждала ответа. Повернулась, явив ему тонкое голубоглазое лицо с мертвенно бледной, почти прозрачной кожей. Где-то под тинистой водой блеснул чешуйчатый хвост.  
– Кто ты?.. – выдохнул он, щуря глаза против солнца.  
Золотоволосая голова легонько склонилась вбок.  
– Ты меня видишь, маленький онмёдзи?  
Так Рюдзи встретил своего первого ёкая.

 

* * *

– Блятик, блятик!..  
– Ну что?!  
– Почитай сказку!  
Юра смотрела на него своими огромными карими глазами, и ей было все равно, почему её брат прибежал с Рыбьего Хвоста запыхавшийся, как с того света.  
– Не буду.  
– Почему?..  
– Потому что я не «блятик», а брат!  
В голове вертелось бледное, обрамлено поникшими прядями лицо. Дух, словно у покойницы. Этого тоже не расскажешь Юре. Почему же никого из старших нет?  
– Извини, блят, – расстроилась сестра. – Я больше не буду.  
Любопытно, почему она так упорно не слышит своих ошибок? Окинув ее парочкой строгих взглядов, Рюдзи уступил:  
– Какую сказку хочешь? Про Юки-онну? Или, может, про владыку демонов?  
Последняя – любимая у Юры. А Юра – его любимая сестра.  
– Я хочу сказку про русалочку! – выкрикнула она.  
– Чего?..  
Нет, Рюдзи отлично знал, кто такие русалки. Бессмертные полулюди-полурыбы, духи морей и озёр. Их мясо – исток вечной жизни, но их руки – сети, влекущие в воду.  
А ещё – Рюдзи сегодня встретил одну из них…  
– Русалочку, русалочку! Из «Диснея!»  
Ах да, сестра.  
– Я такую не знаю… – солгал он.  
– Я сейчас принесу! – и Юра унеслась за диснеевской книжкой в соседнюю комнату.  
Рюдзи поднялся с футона, стараясь не замечать вернувшуюся боль в загипсованной ноге. За окном вечерело и идти к озеру было небезопасно. Но любопытство детей сильнее страха.  
Даже у будущих онмёдзи.

 

* * *

Быть может, она ждала его, а может – просто услышала. Как бы то ни было, стоило Рюдзи шагнуть к камышам, мрачно чернеющим в подступивших сумерках, из воды донеслось:  
– Всё-таки ты пришел…  
– Русалка?  
Было непривычно и странно слог за слогом произнести в тишь озера это сказочное слово.  
– Да, маленький онмёдзи?  
– Откуда ты здесь?..  
Она выплыла по пояс, к самому берегу. Мелькнуло смазанным пятном её нагое тело. С волос струилась вода, пахло тиной.  
– Давно. Дольше, чем ты живешь на свете. Дольше, чем твой отец и мать живут на свете.  
Отца и матери у Рюдзи не было, так что в это поверилось легко.  
А она продолжала:  
– Ты приезжал сюда каждое лето. Я давно заметила тебя, только ты меня всё никак не замечал. А теперь, значит, можешь видеть? Какой талантливый маленький онмёдзи…  
Её слова приятно ласкали слух. Казалось, слово за слово она делается всё краше, всё меньше похожа на покойницу. И даже тиной пахнет не так сильно.  
– Почему ты никогда не играешь со своими сверстниками? – оставив комплименты, спросила она.  
– С какими? С этими, что ль…  
Улыбнулась.  
– Ну, – помрачнел Рюдзи, – у меня сломана нога. Видишь вот?  
– Не лги мне. Я же никогда не лгу. У тебя сломана нога только этим летом, а что с прошлым? А с позапрошлым летом?.. Почему ты всегда один, маленький онмёдзи?  
Рюдзи трусливо отвёл взгляд в сторону. Рассказать ей, что деревенские не принимали его за городские повадки, причастность к храму, а вместе с тем – и клану онмёдзи? Нет. И он ответил:  
– Ну… мы не можем найти общий язык.  
– О, – заулыбалась русалка, – надо же. Как и я с рыбами. Забавно… – она положила локти на илистый берег и стала очень похожа на человека. Если бы не хвост. – У нас много общего, правда? Ты придёшь сюда завтра?..  
– Не знаю…  
Надо было рассказать о ней старшим Кейкайнам.  
– Испугался?  
– Ещё чего! – взъерошился он.  
– Тогда приходи, маленький онмёдзи, – примирительно сказала русалка. – Я буду ждать.  
От её беззлобности Рюдзи сразу стало неловко, и он торопливо кивнул. Она смотрела на него с удивительной лаской во взгляде, и была очень похожа на человека.  
…Несмотря на хвост.  
– А ты правда никогда-никогда не врешь? – спросил он напоследок.  
– Правда.  
– Хорошо. А то я ненавижу лжецов.

Рюдзи о ней так никому и не рассказал.

Текли летние дни, медленно и размеренно – как всегда бывало у Спящего озера Рыбий Хвост. Рюдзи приходил к ней каждый день – после завтрака, после обеда, после ужина и, если б мог – пришел бы ночью. Но дети не гуляют ночью одни. Даже будущие онмёдзи.  
Им было по-своему весело. Может, потому что Рюдзи наконец не был одинок, а может, потому что и вправду не мог найти язык со своими сверстниками. А с ней вот – запросто. Русалка тихо появлялась из воды, разгоняла скуку деревни сказочными историями и весёлыми шутками – так же просто, как взмахом хвоста разгоняла тину с озёрной глади. Она была духом, но казалась человечнее многих людей. Она была бесплотна, но Рюдзи мог поклясться, что чувствовал её дыхание, холод тела и рыбий запах так же явственно, как у любого живого существа. За всё это он бы мог назвать её своим другом…  
И однажды назвал.  
– Какой ты честный, маленький онмёдзи, – улыбнулась русалка. – Мне нравится, что ты не лукавишь со мной.  
– Я же говорю, ненавижу ложь, – со знанием дела ответил он. – Ты, моя сестра – самые-самые. Больше у меня никого и нет.  
Русалка окинула его задумчивым взглядом:  
– Твоя сестра?  
– Ну, тупая Юра.  
– Ты очень любишь свою сестру…  
– Это само собой!  
– И ты мне раньше про неё ничего не рассказывал, – укоризненно заметила русалка.  
Это было правдой. Рюдзи удивленно молчал – ни разу? Как же так вышло? А русалка уже разворачивалась, чтобы скрыться в глубинах Рыбьего Хвоста. Он был страшно обидчив, этот озёрный дух.  
– Подожди! Стой! Не знаю, как это я ничего тебе не рассказал. Ну, слушай. Моя сестра, она – маленькая и тупая. Вот, это если вкратце.  
Русалка приподняла тонкую бровь:  
– Маленькая и тупая?  
– Честное слово!  
– Но ты любишь её?  
– Ну да.  
– …Почему?  
Рюдзи никогда не задавали таких сложных вопросов.  
– Я… не знаю, – виновато ответил он. – Это же сестра…  
– А кого ты любишь больше – меня или её? – улыбнулась русалка.  
Растерявшись ещё больше, он смущенно пожал плечами.  
– Понятно. Ну, это же сестра… Познакомишь меня с ней?  
– Зачем? – удивился он. – Она же маленькая. И ещё совсем не онмёдзи, она тебя не увидит.  
Русалка с полминуты глядела куда-то через его плечо. Задумчивая улыбка, окрасившая её полумертвое лицо, на миг внесла в душу Рюдзи волнение. Но вот русалка снова заговорила, и её слова были легки и ясны, как прежде:  
– Просто приведи её сюда. Обещаешь? Хочу посмотреть на человека, которого ты любишь больше, чем своего друга.  
Рюдзи завороженно кивнул. Он почему-то никогда не мог ей отказать.

Но как же он догадалась?.. что он любит Юру больше? 

«Ну, это же сестра…»

 

* * *

– Ты меня очень заодеялил, – пожаловалась Юра, когда он укладывал её спать.  
Рюдзи вяло поправил – он был слишком занят другими мыслями:  
– Правильно говорить «укрыл одеялом», дурёха.  
– Зачем?.. – удивилась она, – если можно просто «заодеялил», блятик?  
– Я не «блятик», сто раз уже говорил!  
Тут уж Юра сама исправилась:  
– Прости, блят.  
Рюдзи погасил лампу, обуреваемый самыми противоречивыми чувствами. И дело тут было далеко не в «блятике» и даже не в «бляте», а в озере, что раскинулось далеко за версту от их гостеприимного дома.  
– Эй, Юра, спишь? – спросил он, хотя детское бормотанье, источаемое «заодеяленным» ложем, говорило само за себя.  
– Сплю.  
– М-да? Тогда как ты со мной разговариваешь?  
– Я сплю, и мне это снится.  
– Дура… – беззлобно обругал её Рюдзи. – Знаешь, где озеро Рыбий Хвост?  
– Да.  
– А хочешь туда?..  
– Сейчас? – обрадовалась сестра.  
– Конечно завтра!  
Она недовольно замычала и сказала, что озеро скучное, но «если с блятиком», то она пойдет.  
– Понятно, что со мной, – самодовольно заметил Рюдзи, которому нравилась привязанность сестры. – А с кем ещё? И оно не скучное, – едва не забыл добавить.  
– Почему? – возразила Юра. – Оно всё зелёное, нет рыб. Что нескучного?  
– Рыбы есть, я их постоянно вижу…  
– А я – нет.  
– Говорю тебе, вижу.  
– А я – нет.  
– А я – да! – прикрикнул Рюдзи. – И вообще, знаешь что? Там есть русалка!  
Юра обиженно засопела под старым пледом. Второй раз за день Рюдзи стало стыдно, но… это же сестра, верно? Как-нибудь простит.  
– Юра, – строго сказал он, надеясь скрыть за строгостью неловкость. – Только ты – никому. Это секрет.

 

* * *

В отражении озера, среди тины и водомерок, колыхалось его невесёлое лицо.  
– Почему ты такой хмурый? – спросила русалка, лениво распутывая мокрые волосы.  
– Не почему.  
– Мы же договорились не врать друг другу.  
Он вздохнул. Ну да, договорились. Но причина его хмурости была настолько глупой, что…  
Русалка рассмеялась, когда узнала:  
– И она обиделась на тебя? И больше с тобой не разговаривает?  
– Мелкая и тупая, я ж говорил.  
– Да, – проворковала его собеседница, приподнимаясь на локтях повыше. – Только ты не говорил, что сам такой же глупый.  
– Это я глупый?!  
– А кто же ещё переживает из-за таких мелочей?  
Рюдзи пожал плечами. На его памяти – никто, но и память у Рюдзи была никак не длиннее его шести лет.  
– Завтра всё забудется, – успокоила русалка.  
– Наверное.  
– Ты мне не веришь?  
Она подсела совсем близко, и в нос Рюдзи ударил гнилостный запашок.  
Вода в озере. Она была гнилая.  
– Верю. Просто… – и он, как и обещал, сказал правду. – У меня живот болит, если Юра со мной не разговаривает.  
– Это как? – удивилась русалка.  
– Это вот тут, – и рука Рюдзи легла ей на солнечное сплетение.  
Но её живот не вздымался в унисон человеческому дыханию. В конце концов, она же была русалкой. И наверное, рассудил Рюдзи, ей никогда не было больно оттого, что с ней кто-то не говорил.  
– Странно…  
Русалка смотрела на него с едва уловимым смятеньем во взгляде. Но он смотрел только на воду.

 

* * *

Во время обеда Юра беспрестанно елозила на дзабутоне* и исподволь косилась в сторону брата.  
– Ты почему не ешь? – спросил Рюдзи с надеждой на ответ и со всей строгостью, на какую был способен.  
Юра промычала нечто маловразумительное, но к еде не притронулась. После обеда, однако, прослонявшись вокруг да около еще с четверть часа, сестра всё-таки сменила гнев на милость и пришла к нему в обнимку со старой увесистой книгой.  
– Вот, – сказала она и протянула внушительный том Рюдзи в руки.  
– Что «вот»? Почитать, что ли?  
– Ага.  
«Хоровод ста духов», – гласила ветхая обложка. Удивленный её выбором, Рюдзи открыл на заложенной странице.  
– И ты хочешь, чтобы я это читал? – на всякий случай спросил он, потому что на пожелтевшем листе красовалось такое страшное животное, какое Юре и в кошмарах (пока ещё) не снилось.  
– Глупый блят! – взбунтовалась та. – Смотри, кто это!  
И сестра так усердно затыкала пальцем в витиеватый заголовок над рисунком, что при всём желании Рюдзи не смог не заметить выведенное жирной кистью слово – «русалка».  
– Смотри, смотри, какая твоя русалка! Стляшная и плятивная! Я не пойду к ней!.. и ты не ходи! – кричала она, и ее лицо наливалось красным, как переспелый помидор. То ли обиды, то ли от злости.  
– Ты чего кричишь!  
– Я не кричу!  
Рюдзи хмуро захлопнул книгу:  
– Это не моя русалка.  
– Твоя! Я дядю спросила. Про русалку спросила. Он мне всё сказал. И книгу дал!  
– Ты ему рассказала про озеро? – выдохнул Рюдзи.  
Юра испуганно замотала головой. От души отлегло.  
– Не рассказала, значит…  
– Только не ходи туда снова. Ладно?  
Рюдзи окинул её сутулую фигурку коротким взглядом. Посмотрел на книжный рисунок. Какая-то уродливая химера со сморщенным человеческим лицом и пастью, будто у обезьяны. Нет, не такой была его русалка. Дурак тот, кто изуродовал её своей кистью. Её лицо с фарфоровой тонкой кожей. Её глаза – огромные и бездонные. Её золотые на солнце, её блестящие в сумерках волосы. Её всю.  
Стоило ли давать обещание, чтобы нарушить его в ту же ночь?  
Рюдзи любил свою сестру и не любил ложь. Но отчего-то его первая ложь далась Рюдзи очень просто:  
– Хорошо, больше я туда не пойду.

Юра улыбалась.

 

* * *

Когда он наконец добрался до озера, туман, объявший деревню после долгого дневного ливня, застелил воду мягкой рваной периной. Под небом вяло клубились грозовые тучи. Завтрашнее утро сулило серые краски.  
Русалка показалась в камышах чёрным силуэтом. В её голосе, зазвеневшем через мгновенье, Рюдзи послышались нотки обиды.  
– Я уж думала, ты не придешь.  
Странно. Словно она знала о данном Юре обещании.  
– Теперь я не смогу приходить днем. Из-за этой дуры-сестры. Извини?..  
Он как будто спрашивал.  
– Значит, сестре твоей я не понравилась? – усмехнулась русалка. – Она к нам не присоединится?  
– Нет, – и Рюдзи поспешил успокоить подругу. – Да какая разница? Она мелкая и не онмёдзи, ну её!  
Но, застыв у скользкого берега, русалка глядела на него каким-то чудным и насмешливым взглядом – как будто хотела спросить: «Что, серьезно – ну её?».  
– Что ж, сама виновата, – сказала она наконец. – Теперь свой секрет я покажу только тебе…  
– Какой секрет? – не понял Рюдзи.  
– Как же, тот самый… Помнишь, ты все просил и просил?.. И я согласилась.  
В голове скользнула смутная мысль – да, правда. Он же просил и просил, и вот она пообещала. Она покажет. Сейчас. Но как ни старался, Рюдзи не мог вспомнить, что за секрет хотела раскрыть ему русалка. Когда и как она обмолвилась о нём, был ли это день, вечер, утро – ничего. Только зачарованная, как сон, уверенность – это было.  
– Ты идешь? – спросила русалка, отталкиваясь от берега сильным хвостом.  
Или это берег оттолкнулся от неё и двинулся ему под ноги – так, что Рюдзи оказался на самом краю?  
Впрочем, то было неважно.  
– Иду.  
И он шагнул в пруд.  
Ил, расползаясь под ногами, хватал за пятки. Вода, вмиг сделавшись тяжелой и вязкой, тормозила шаг. Рюдзи шел и уже почти не видел русалку, ставшую какой-то мутной, размазанной, неразборчивой. Да, глупо глядеть на чужие секреты ночью.  
Когда так хочется спать…  
Спать…  
Спать.  
– Блятик! – донеслось откуда-то с берега, когда дремота навалилась на него всей своей тяжеловесной тушей.  
«Дура… – сонно подумал Рюдзи, – не называй меня так…»  
– Блятик, блятик!.. – звенел в ушах её голос.  
Просто невыносимо. Просто невозможно. Три года – ну когда это уже закончится?!  
– …Я – брат! Брат! Слышишь?! Запомни наконец!  
Его голос, взорвавшись в собственной голове оглушающим фейерверком, разбил и разнес дремоту на тысячу осколков. Рухнула завеса тумана над водой, и Рюдзи вспомнил – так же ясно, как помнил себя, – сегодня не было никакого дождя. Как и русалки…  
Не было. Никогда.  
Но зато он стоял почти по горло в воде. Зато ноги не двигались, замурованные чем-то скользким и заостренно-твердым. А Юра… Юра, сбежавшая следом за ним на озеро, Юра, красная и опухшая от слез – шагала к нему в воду и, кажется, совсем не видела огромную черную кляксу у своих ног.  
«Какая… сильная… вкусная», – многоголосно булькнуло озеро.  
И Рюдзи услышал.  
И он закричал:  
– Стой! Юра! Не смей идти ко мне!..  
Но вода уже затягивала – их обоих – в бесшумную проклятую воронку.  
«Какой доверчивый… маленький… дурак», – звенело.

То ли в ушах, то ли в душе.

.

.

.

.

.

 

* * *

Юра вынырнула из кошмара, как из мутной воды – резко, на выдохе, слыша гулкий стук собственного сердца.  
За окном светало. Окропленное ночным дождем утро сулило серые краски. С неприязнью ощущая, как пот сворачивается мурашками под ее халатом, Юра завернулась в куртку и вышла из дома.  
В детстве ей часто снился этот сон… Как она, совсем маленькая – года три, не больше – бежит за братом в воду. Зовет его, а он не слышит. Он уходит за кем-то невидимым её глазу, и сам – как будто спит.  
А потом её утягивают на дно…  
И она просыпается, задыхаясь. Словно и вправду была на дне. Словно и впрямь чуть не утонула. И озеро в её сне знакомое до боли, и помнит она, что эти кривые деревья вокруг – пролесок в деревне, где они с Рюдзи гостили ещё детьми. Юра даже знает его название – «Рыбий Хвост». Только вот самого озера в деревне нет. И никто из местных о нем не слышал.  
Постояв недолго на воздухе, Юра вернулась в дом. От кошмара она отошла быстро, а как ни крути, поспать перед заданием, высланным братом, не помешало бы…  
Перед встречей с самим братом – тем более.  
Юра засучила под одеялом замёрзшими ногами, накрылась с головой, прячась от светло-серого утра. Но сон не шел. И помехой тому были отнюдь не утро и даже не холод, а позавчерашняя подрёберная рана – подарок от последней стычки с ёкаем.  
Стараясь не ворочаться, Юра тоскливо представила грядущую встречу с братом. Скрыть рану не выйдет, а значит, вновь придется слушать лекцию о собственной нерасторопности. У самого-то Рюдзи ранений почти никогда не бывало. Шрам – и тот только один. Большой, правда, криво заросший, на лодыжке. Юра как-то спросила, где он его заработал. «В озере о корягу зацепился», – хмуро ответил брат. А потом влепил ей подзатыльник – они тогда ловили какого-то мелкого вредину-духа.  
«Не спи, Юра. Ёкаи только этого и ждут».

 

**Author's Note:**

> Дзабутон – плоская подушка для сидения, традиционно использующаяся в Японии.


End file.
